A YuGiOh story
by Eyeofhora
Summary: It's a plot with YuGiOh as it's main. To read it all, go to


(P.S. This quiz is created from all the anime/manga I ever seen, including Air, Kare Kano, Chobits, Elfen Lied,

Yu-Gi-Oh, Shonen Jump, Tsubasa, Fruits Basket, etc.)

Your name is Yuki Arima. You are a 16 year old. You have long jet black hair with white stripes that reached to

your knees. You had no idea how you got them, only that when you where 14 years old, it started to appear. The strange thing was that the white and

black never mixed. But people dont notice that when you braid your hair. You used to live in Nagasaki, but due to your adoptive parents poor health, you

moved to Domino. You had a fleeting impression that they where moving mostly because of your grandmothers wild tempers. Thanks to that, you had to

move away from your favorite relatives, the Sohmas. It was supposedly that your father, Reiichi, came from the Arimas, and you mother, Tsubasa, came

from the Sohmas. But they both divorced, and you were orphaned. At least, thats what they said. You could never remember your past, due to some

accident, is what John and Hazuki, your adoptive parents, said. But since you have some blood of the Sohma, you are also cursed. Whenever a guy

hugs you, or accidentally bumps into you, you turn into a rat. The previous rat, whose name is also your name, was tragically killed in an accident, along

with the previous dog. (Me: Yea Shigure dies, but since this is MY story and a zodiac curse from Fruba makes things more interesting, Yuki dies too...

Quiz taker: OMFG! Even though Seto is cute, YUKI was special! Me: Yea, yea, yea, onto the story!) Since you where pulled off your high school, (The

one Tohru went to), during the first semester, (And you are a freshman), you had to go to Domino High. Since the Arima family is extremely wealthy, you

live in a big house. You sighed as you dressed up in the uniform.

"Even though pink and blue match, its just too weird..." you thought. You put on your big, round, glasses, grabbed your book bag, and headed downstairs.

You find your mother placing pancakes and orange juice on the table as your father read the newspaper.

"Good morning sleepyhead! Ready to go to school?" your father asked cheerfully.

"Yes father," you replied.

You quickly ate the breakfast, and then walked outside. You check your watch. It showed 7:00a.m. That wasn't too bad, since the school starts at

7:30a.m. But it was four blocks away, so you should hurry. You started to run, only to remember that you couldn't, you slowed down to a fast pace. As

you walked, you see a group of people ahead of you. One was a really short kid with black and purple hair. It was sticking out all over the place. The next

one was a girl, with blue eyes and almond colored hair. She was laughing at two boys, one with lemon colored hair and the other tawny colored hair. The

yellow haired boy was rubbing his rear. As you neared, you began to understand what they where saying.

"Ow..I know that I wont try to run so fast, that I trip on my own feet.." moaned the lemon haired boy.

"And I know that I wont try to run after you," replied the tawny haired boy.

You walked toward them.

"Um..Are you ok?"

You held out a hand to the lemon colored hair boy. He took it.

"Thanks, whats your name?"

"My name is Yuki Arima. What's yours?" You flash a friendly but polite smile.

"Joey Wheeler's the name! The dude next to me who tripped me is called Tristan, Yugi is the other dude, and thats Tea, the tomboy."

You helped Joey up, and greeted everyone else. They seem nice to you, but inside, you dont really trust them. As they walked with you, you learn that they

also go to your school, and that they are all in your grade. You hear a bell ring.

"Oh shit! We better get going! Thats the bell! "

The others start running, but you just walk a fast pace. It seems like to them, you were running. You all make it with 5 minutes to spare.

"Danm, this is the first time we weren't late." This should go down in the book of records, puffed Joey.

You waved them goodbye as you walked toward the front office. You tap at the door.

YUGI

You were kind of laughing when Joey fell down, Tristan toppling after, but when you saw Yuki, you couldn't help but have this feeling she had some kind of

a dark past. Even thought she seemed to smile a lot, she seemed kind of lonely. You smiled. But she does seem nice. You wanted to be her friend. You

looked at the front when the door opened.

"Class, this is Yuki Arima. She is a transfer student, and will be staying here momentarily. Please treat her as you would like to be treated." Yuki bowed.

"I hope we can get along."

YUKI

You sighed. You were hoping that this school would have a bit harder work, but the wish was in vain. You are now in the study hall, reading Gone With the

Wind. Its about the American Civil War, the main character being Scarlett, daughter of the rich landowner, Gerald. You are now on the part when Scarlett

goes to the barbeque. You hear footsteps behind you. You close the book and turn around. Three girls where standing there.

"Hi, Im Jami. Why do you wear dorky glasses? Its not like it would attract a guy or something." The leader, with blond hair, smirked. You sigh.

"It's because I have the right to do that. Please go away," you reply, politely.

Jamie knocks your stuff to the ground. You feel the familiar anger flare inside you, but you quelled it down. Jamie smirked even more.

"Just because your from the Arima family, it doesn't mean that your our equals. Why don't you take your sorry behind back to where you belong?"

You sigh as you pick your stuff up, not answering.

"Scared, huh? Take this!" She aimed a kick at you. You blocked it with your arm as you continued to clean up your stuff. She wrenched he foot back.

"Think you can take me on, huh? Lets see you 3 to 1!"

You where quickly surrounded. You sighed. This seemed to happen a lot when you transfer.

"Hay, you mess with her, you mess with us!" You see Joey and the others coming towards you. Jami grimaced.

"Well dork, looks like your saved..for now. Im gonna get you later!" She and her gang ran off. Joey growled at there direction.

"Yuki, don't listen to them. They always think their so tough." You sigh.

"It's ok. This happens a lot. I'm used to it now." Yugi stared at you.

"You mean that you transferred before?" You nod.

"I transferred about 3 times." Tea gasped.

"Wow..thats a lot..Don.t you get lonely?"

"Sometimes."

Tea grasped you hand.

"Then we all will be your friends then!" You stared at her. No one you remembered was completely opened like this. Your judgment about them faded a

bit. Then you hear a loud gurgle. Joey blushed.

"I think its time that we eat.." You smiled. You thought it was the fake, friendly, smile, but it was actually your genuine smile.

Later, you are at the cafeteria. Joey ate all his lunch, and was still hungry, so you shared yours.

"Dang, your mom cooks great grub." You laugh a bit.

"Actually, I cooked it myself. "Joey choked on a piece of onigiri (riceball).

"DANM! I KNOW WHO TO MARRY!" You laughed outright on that.

"Haha, do you like Wheeler's stupidity? I don't." You turned around to see..

-TEA

You where eating your own lunch, watching and getting sick as Joey gobbled the food. You can tell that Yuki seemed to relax near you. You smiled as she

laughed. She looked very pretty when she smiled. You could tell that her smile was real. She did really seem lonely.

"Haha, do you like Wheele'rs stupidity? I don't." You looked up.

YUKI

You sighed. It was Jami again. Didn't this girl give up? Apparently, no.

"Wanna fight after school? Ill go easy on a dweeb like you."

She stabbed a finger at you. You sighed.

"Sure, why not, where's it going to be?"

She smirked even more.

"The at the front of school. See you later, loser."

Jami walked away.

"Yuki..You don't have to go through with this," uttered Joey.

YeaThey are probably gonna go 3 on 1 on you anyways, pointed out Yugi.

You smile.  
"It's ok. I know how to fight a little, at least that she wont slug my face. Besides, I was looking for some practice."

Yugi and the others looked at you, worried. You smile reassuringly at them.  
"Don't worry."

FAST FORWARDING

You walked to the gate of the school. Yugi and the others where behind you, as you made your way. You felt confident. What the others didn't know was

that you trained with Kyo Sohma, an accomplished martial artist. He was also the cat. He supposedly learned it from his adoptive father. But he always

said that thanks to his previous arch enemy, he learned what's its like to be free. You have always wondered why didn't he hate you, as he hated the

previous rat, but he told you once when you asked that there was no reason to hate a person who done nothing to him at all. You smiled. Today, you

would make him proud.

As you walked near the gate, you could see Jami slouched at the gate. She smirked when she saw you.

"You finally came. Time to have some fun."

Her other too goons crept out of their hiding spots. Yugi and the others backed away. You, however, smiled. Kyo always told her that the weak always had

people fight for them. He showed her some good moves that moved them out of the way. As Jamie signaled, the two rushed to grab Tea.

"If you want her alive, don't fight with your hands. Don't even use your arms."

You glanced at Tea. One of the girls had a knife on her throat, the other had a gun, pointed to the others.

"That's so those three don't interrupt our game," said Jami, noticing that she looked at them. Joey gave her a thumbs up. You returned it. You turned to

face Jamie.

Jamie smirked.

"How does a geek like you know how to fight? Especially with no hands. Now, lets start!"

Jamie aims a punch at you. You duck it swiftly.

"Man, this girl is too slow" you thought, as you dodged every punch she threw. You then saw her take her hand behind her back. You jumped back when

she lashed out a knife.

"HEY! THAT'S CHEATING! YOU SLEAZY..." You could see Joey was having a hard time holding back on punching Jamie. You held your hand up. You

smirked. Even though she broke the rules, you won't. Jamie continued to futilely slash you. A crowd was forming. You frowned. You wouldn't want word to

give away. You took a side step, then rushed forward, knocking through Jamie's defenses. You got close enough to see the sweat on her face. You

smiled politely, and then kicked her in the stomach, forcing her to fly right into the school fountain. She got out, sputtering out water, as you turned your

head to face her.

"You might want to train yourself to be a little faster. Also, your defenses are horrible. See you," you pointed out.

You walked away, where Yugi and the other's cluttered around you, wanting to know where you learned the moves. Joey, in particular, wanted you to

teach him some of the moves. You were unused to this attention.

"Trust me; I don't know a lot, compared to nii-sama, Kyo. He is one of the best martial artists around, so just ask him."

Joey's jaw dropped.

"ARE YOU SERIOUS! YOU'RE RELATED TO THE BIG BAD CAT, THE LEGEND?NO WONDER YOU COULD KICK BUTT!"

You and the other's had a sweat drop.

"Is he like your idol or something" you asked.

"Hell yea! Just like Hatsuharu of the Black and White band! Did you know they were related?"

"Yea..I knew that a long time ago…"you mumbled. You didn't tell them yet that you where related to the Sohma's. And the curse. You where afraid if you

did tell them, you would be shunned as everyone else did.

YUGI

When you saw Yuki beat the crap out of Jamie with a single kick, he thought that she wasn't the person to mess around with. You ran to her as she

walked away. For some reason, you seemed worried. It was like she seemed used to this harsh treatment of being rejected by others. Through the

conversation, you tried to figure her out. Then when Joey talked about Hatsuharu, you saw a flash of recognition on her face, and then she mumbled,

"YeaI knew that a long time ago"

You also saw a flash of sadness on her face. Now you definitely knew something was wrong. As you and the gang waved goodbye to her, and walked to

their own homes, you decided you would try to pry some information out of her tomorrow.

YUKI

You yawned. Yesterday wasn't so bad, as you remembered the events. You did show Jamie that you weren't just a geek, that you where a super geek,

but you weren't supposed to fight at the new school. You dressed up for school, and set of to Domino High. This time, you didn't see Yugi and the others,

but you didn't mind. As you arrived to school, you see Tea waving at you at the school gate. You walk to her.

"Hay Yuki! We're both early today. I got sick of being late all the time, so sometimes I come in early." Tea said, smiling.

You returned the smile, then you both headed toward the lockers. As Tea was waiting for you putting on your inside shoes, you heard...

You turn your head to see Tea being pushed against the lockers by someone. You see a tall person, with pointy cinnamon hair, with icy, sapphire eyes,

same color as your eyes. For some reason, you felt anger well up inside you.

"Hey you jerk, why did you shove Tea?" you snarled.

The boy looked at you, to what seemed like a glare. You smirked. Some kind of glare, even Kyo's glare was better.

"Well? Answer you asswipe! Or are you just some kind of dumb butt who thinks he's all that?"

The boy growled.

"Do you know who your talking too?"

"Yes, I do. I'm talking to some lame jerk. So why did you shove her?"

You stood up, arms folded.

"Hey you jerk, why did you shove Tea?" you snarled.

The boy looked at you, to what seemed like a glare. You smirked. Some kind of glare, even Kyo's glare was better.

"Well? Answer you asswipe! Or are you just some kind of dumb butt who thinks he's all that?"

The boy growled.

"Do you know who your talking too?"

"Yes, I do. I'm talking to some lame jerk. So why did you shove her?"

You stood up, arms folded.

"Because she was in the middle of the hallway."

"You could have asked her to move, or don't you have any manners?"

"You should shut up girl, or I can make life hard for you!"

You slapped him…hard

"Hmm, you should be happy I'm in a happy mood today, or I would have kicked you ass!" you snarled.

The boy stood, speechless for a moment, then you saw him gritting his teeth.

"C'mon Yuki, we better go, the bells about to ring." Tea grabbed your arm was tugging you away. You gave the boy one last death glare, then followed

Tea. Tea rushed into the classroom.

"Yuki…you do know who that person was..right?" Tea asked.

"I do know that he is a lame excuse for a jerk," you replied. Tea sighed.

"That was Seto Kaiba, the chairman of KaibaCorp."

You stared.

"So that was the idiot grandmother was so angry at," you murmured. Tea stared at you.

"Your grandmother? What happened?"

Your folded your arms.

"I don't really know about the past, but she was angry at the Gozuboro Kaiba for some marriage thing. This girl got into an accident, and she was

supposed to marry Kaiba. But Gozuboro didn't want a daughter-in-law that was crippled, so the deal was off." You sighed. Tea was staring at you like you

where crazy.

"Wow..So the Arima's have a grudge against the Kaiba's"

"Yep, thats about it" You sighed.

"Wait, what happened to the girl then? Where is she?"

"She's dead." Tea gasped, and put a hand to her mouth.

"I do remember that my parents told me that the girl died. Some kind of disease killed her. They said she looked a lot like me, and I reminded them of her."

"Wait so does that mean that the girl was also your parents daughter?" asked Tea.

"Bingo Want to wait at the gate's entrance to see if Tristan, Yugi, and Joey come? It's funny watching them trip on their own feet."

TEA

You and Yuki stood waiting at the gate entrance. As she stared off into space, you thought about the conversation you guys just had.

"Before, she said that Kyo Sohma was her brother…Does that mean the Sohma's have a grudge against the Kaiba's? How did she have a relationship

with the Sohma's? Did the girl really die?" Thought raced through your head as you looked at Yuki. "Maybe I should try to know her a bit more"

"Hey Tea, look there here"

You look at the direction Yuki was pointing at. You see the gang running toward you.

YUKI

The sight was immensely funny, since the trio were trying to run as fast as they can before the bell rang. You laughed, seeing Joey and Tristan barely

tripping, and that Yugi was outpacing them. Yugi, of course, arrived first.

"Hey…Sorry we're late" He smiled and laughed.

"MAN! TRISTAN GET OUTTA MY WAY!"

"NO! YOU GET OUTTA MY WAY! YOURE THE ONE TRIPPING!"

"SAY WHAT!"

You laughed. This was extremely amusing. But then, when Joey got near, he tripped, and flew into you. Your eyes went wide as you both were

surrounded in smoke.

YUGI

You stared as Joey flew into Yuki's arms, but was surprised when a bang went off, and the two were surrounded in smoke. As the smoke cleared, you

could only see Joey..alone with a girl's uniform in his arms.

"HOLY SHIT! WHERE'S YUKI?"

Joey looked everywhere. Then his eyes settled on Yuki's uniform. You and the other's where struck speechless.

"OHHH SHIT! DON'T TELL ME SHE WENT AND STRIPPED AND IS RUNNING AROUND HERE BUCK NAKED!"

Joey stood up.

"YUKI! YUKI! WHERE ARE YOU!"

He was dancing as he called her name.

"YUUUKII! WHERE THE HELL ARE YO-AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Joey jumped back, from what you can tell was some kind of animal.

"Is that a squirrel?" asked Tea.

"No, it's some kind of a mouse" replied Tristan.

"EEEEE! DUDE, TRISTAN, JUST KILL IT! I HATE MICE!" wailed Joey.

"Sure…whatever"

As Tristan stooped down, you heard a voice.

"YOU STUPID IDIOTS! IT'S ME!"


End file.
